


Creed

by Blue_Hood



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The Son of Sabretooth follows the Master of Magnetism.





	1. Chapter One

The second they step out, Creed is charging into the line of fire because the X-Men had decided Magneto is pure evil. With a grumbling roar, Creed fought the out of costume X-Men for a few minutes until Erik said “Stand down.”

As Creed moved to stand behind his boss, Cyclops fired at Magneto, forcing the younger mutant to jump to shield him the master of magnetism. Gently placing a hand on his arm, Erik stopped Creed from engaging again. He said “I'm here to talk to Charles not to fight. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not wearing my armor nor my helmet.”

Cyclops relayed Charles’ invitation for them to come in. Creed kept close to Erik, growling softly. Charles welcomed the two mutant as they entered his study, asking Erik “Who is this?”

“Creed is a son of Sabretooth.” They couldn't use his codename because hearing it set him off and he didn't want them knowing his full preferred name, not that it's his legal name but he responds to it.

Creed kept close to Erik, keeping an eye on Scott. Jean stepped toward him “I'm sorry about the misunderstanding outside, we should have noticed that Erik wasn't wearing armor. If you hadn't jumped in the way, Scott might've killed Erik.” She offered her hand “I'm Jean Grey.” He eyed her hand as she introduced her teammates, “Cyclops over there is Scott Summers. That's Logan and Ororo Munroe, they're also called Wolverine and Storm.” Creed shook her hand and turned back to Erik.

Jean asked “Do you have a codename?” Creed nodded with a warning growl. “Am I right to assume you don't like your codename?” Creed nodded. “Can you talk?”

Creed spun with his teeth bared, nodded and pushed Jean back. She stopped Scott from jumping to confront the teen. Logan asked “You mind if I check the tag on your shirt. We got some donations from former students, I could check for something in your size.”

Creed nodded and rubbed his arms, Logan interpreted “Long sleeve, right?” Creed nodded. “Got it.” Logan quickly look at the back of his shirt collar then dragged Scott out of the room.

Erik told his young companion, “Please sit. I'm sure Ms. Munroe and Dr. Grey have enough on their plate with the students who have vanished. They'll probably leave us alone as soon as we make it clear we are not a threat to Charles.” Creed sat next to Erik and Storm left, Jean followed soon after.

Logan delivered a grey shirt and dark blue zip up hoodie, “Jean's chewing Scott out for attacking unprovoked and after a ceasefire was called. Seems they just realized you were backing down when Cyke nearly killed Magneto. We'll probably call off the evacuation once we're done talkin’ ‘bout what we did wrong. Hall will fill fast after that.” He left to rejoin his team and Creed stepped out after the elevator started moving. Once changed, he tore his clothes to tatters then tossed them in a nearby trash can. He sat down near Erik as the students started stampeding through the halls. His hand locked onto one of his bracers when the noise became impediment to the older mutants’ conversation. The school staff was not incompetent and soon things quieted down as classes resumed.

Erik informed Charles of the mutant factions he learned of from Creed: Jericho's CORE, Martin Hudson's underground railroad/spy-ring, the Druids, the Sons of Sabretooth, and the enhanced underground railroad that Creed had only a passing association with. The young mutant growled at mention of his codename. They shared this information so that the X-Men would be able to deal with the threats and rescue underaged mutants. To put it in Erik's own words, “While we are often at odds, Charles, I cannot allow so many children to be collateral damage to our rivalry.”

Once Erik told him all he could, Charles invited his old friend to stay for a meal “I will not ask you to stay long term, I know that would be putting you in unnecessary danger given Scott's behavior when you arrived. You should leave as soon as possible but I would like to repay you for your information, even in just this small way.”

With a nod from Erik, Creed walked over to the desk and jotted down a few names on stationary. After a moment's thought, he drew a line under the list on the scratch pad and added anything he could about the CORE. He tore the page free and handed it to Erik, keeping his motions jerky to express his discomfort with the situation. He was great at playing an animal yet fully capable of being a scholarly young man. Erik passed the paper to Charles with a glance at what was written, “Help the names listed and make shutting down Jericho your priority. That will be more than enough reparation.” Creed followed him back to the car, climbing into the passenger seat instead of the backseat.


	2. Weston Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

He jumps at the men, slashing their throats before he even knows why. As he crouched with a deep growl over the bodies, he heard fearful breathing and choked sobs from behind him. His head whipped around to see a little girl. Slowly, he turned around and leaned forward, planting his fists in the mud. The girl hesitantly puts her hand on his head, petting him “Nice, wild man.”

He cocked his head slightly. “You don't like that name?” He carefully shrugged, making no sudden moves to avoid scaring her further. “How about Tiger? Cause you're a human tiger.” He nodded. “You don't talk, do you?” By now his growls had turned into purring, he nodded. Pointing his head up, he sniffed her hand. “You saved me, like Tarzan saves Jane.” He tilted his head “You don't know Tarzan?”

Tiger shook his head then looked around before looking at the girl, “Where are we going? Good question. Where do you live?” He inclined his head toward the girl. “Where do I live? Uh, I wanna stay with you for awhile. Okay?” He thought about it then nodded. He leaned down, almost laying on the ground “You want me to climb on?” Nod. “Okay,” hesitantly she got on then he reached out to the river they were near to rinse his hand before taking her hands to wrap around his neck.

Tiger rose then stretched to assume his best running position. When he took off, the girl tried to choke him before relaxing and whooping with laughter. He could turn on a dime, making her feel like she was gonna go flying but he knew his abilities enough to keep that from happening. He jumped the river a few times, showing off a bit. Eventually they stopped beside the river a ways away from where the dead bodies lay. He leaned down and she climbed off “That was fun. But where do you live?” He waved around them “Oh so the woods are your home.” He nodded and pointed at her “I live in a small town, that way I think.” He inclined his head toward her then tilted it “Who am I?” He nodded. “My name is Astrid, Tiger. Can I get a ride home? Slow this time and stop before you reach town so no one sees you. I'll come visit you sometimes, by the river.” He nodded and leaned down.

On her next visit, she asked “What do you eat?” He made an open hand gesture to their surroundings then nodded to the river. “Whatever you can get.” Nod. “I read about tigers, they're carnivores. Do you eat only meat?” He thought about that then shook his head. He could eat other things, not that he did. “You're a human tiger and humans are omnivores, we eat meat and plants. Some creatures are herbivores, they don't eat meat. Some people are vegetarians, they don't like to eat meat.”

Her Tiger sat down to listen. Astrid laughed “I didn't notice you were wearing pants until now. So you didn't always live out here, did you?” He shook his head. “Something made you move away from people.” Nod. “Y'know your hair is really soft, like softer than human hair. I wonder why.” He jumped toward the river and grabbed a fish, “That's amazing.” He tore into the fish with his teeth, eating the whole thing raw then dumped the bone in the river. “You're not supposed to eat it raw.” He sat on the shore line and waved to their surroundings “Right, I suppose cooking would be hard. Can I try a raw fish?” He shook his head then cut his hand with a rock, he held his hand up to show her his healing powers. “Wow. I guess raw fish is nothing to you but it could kill me, couldn't it?” He shrugged. “That's probably the reason we usually cook fish.” He nabbed another one and held it out to her “How would I explain getting a fish?” He waved to their surroundings. “People usually can't catch fish with their bare hands. Look at your thumb.” He saw blood, shrugged and bit the fish's head off. He looked at her and she looked away “That's gross to watch. Most people can't eat fish raw but that's what you eat, keep going.” He shrugged and ate quickly then tossed the bone in the river. “Why do you toss bone in the river?” He opened his mouth and hissed “The bone hurts to eat?” Nod.

Astrid looked at him “You can't really tell that you lived anywhere else but here.” He nuzzled up to her and she pet his head, getting him purring. He laid like that, listening to her talk about anything and everything on her mind until she said “I gotta get home.” He tapped his back, Astrid rode to the edge of her small town in the middle of nowhere. As soon as she said goodbye, he ran back into the woods.

Most visits went a little bit like that. She made her way to the riverfront. He sat or laid down beside her and she talked to him, told him everything. He gave her a ride home.

She was sniffling back tears when she visited one time. Tiger made a curious sound. “It's nothing.” He growled. “I don't need your help.” Whimper. “I have to deal with this alone.” He ducked into the river to rinse off the mud then hugged her. He didn't let go until she stopped sobbing, he sat down next to her, crouched low so she could pet him and lean on him. She started telling him what she learned in school, telling him about her friends. Eventually she broke down and told him what happened that upset her. Tiger already knew, he had an idea based on the scents he was picking up. When she told him, he growled and nuzzled her. His arms were muddy and the last thing he wanted was to get her in trouble.

That night, he broke into her house, specifically her father's room. Astrid had explained how her mom was gone so she and her brother Jake were living with just their dad. She explained single parents and all the different kinds of families. Tiger wanted to castrate the man but figured Astrid wouldn't be happy with him if he hurt her only parent. He watched the man get up and go to Astrid's room. Finding the only other human scent, he gently guided Jake to his sister's room by making him give chase. The boy fell off his bed then saw his door swing into the wall as someone left his room. Going after them, he saw the door to his little sister's swing a little. Investigating, he caught his father on his sister “What are you doing?” Astrid was crying and they were both naked.

His father looked at him “Jake, I need you to go back to your room. This has nothing to do with you.”

Jake ran out of the house and to the neighbor's, not knowing what to do. He pounded on the door, screaming “Help! Help!”

The neighbor opened his door “What is wrong with you?”

His father was behind him “Harry, I don't know what's gotten into the kid.”

Jake pushed his way in “You hurt Astrid, I saw you on top of her. She was crying and you were both naked and, and you told me to go to my room, said this has nothing to do with me but it does.”

“Do you have proof?”

Harry didn't like how Bill responded to Jake's accusations “I'm calling the police, they'll straighten this out.”

Bill said “There's no need.”

“No, I think there is. You both stay where you are.”

Jake said “I'm gonna go get Astrid and bring her here, she's not safe alone where he can get her.”

Harry thought about then said “Do it. Bill, stay here until the boy gets back then go home. Let's put some distance between you and the kids until the cops can get here.”

Jake ran out the back, having trouble with lock in his panic. He ran around the side of the house and right back into his house, running to Astrid's room. He helped her get her pajamas back on then carried her into the neighbor's house, going through both of their backdoors. Harry sent Bill home then called the police after suggesting to Jake that he make Astrid a midnight snack. The police arrived along with child services and an ambulance. Harry let them all in, his wife woke to the sirens “What's going on? Why are the neighbor's kids doing here?”

Harry explained briskly to her “Jake came over in a blind panic, I called the police to sort out his story and make sure the kids aren't in danger.” He told the police everything he heard and saw, giving a complete detailed story.

Jake held Astrid in his lap as the police and CPS interviewed them, she refused to be separated. He told his story first so hers wouldn't influence it. She was sure Tiger saved her when she got to that night in her story. When their interviewers looked at Jake, he explained “A huge human tiger, who gave her a piggyback ride around the river in the woods.” Astrid told them about her visits with him but they accepted Jake's unspoken imaginary friend explanation better, his telling of the night's events were easier to swallow without her wild man inclusion.

A paramedic told Astrid “I'm gonna need you to come with me so I can check you out.”

Jake assured her “The cops won't let dad near you and I won't let them take you anywhere without me. I'll be right here when you're done with your check up.”

Astrid stood and the paramedic asked Harry “Where's the bathroom? This will be easier on everyone if we don't have to leave the building she feels safe in.”

Harry pointed to the door then asked “Can I sit with Jake?”

The detective interviewing him said “Just don't try to influence him.” The detective got a nod from the people talking to the kids, “Go right on ahead, Mr. King.”

Harry sat at his kitchen table, put an arm around the sobbing boy and tried to console him “This is not your fault. You stopped it, that's what you did. You didn't let your father hurt your sister. What he did is on him.”

Louise King asked the detectives and the CPS agent convening by the door “Could my husband and I take the kids in while you're investigating?”

CPS case agent, Danielle Hay said “I'll need to see some ID for both of you to run through the system and I need to make sure you can handle two kids. Do you have room for them?”

“Jake can stay with our son Bradley and Astrid can stay in the guest room. I'll get our licenses for you to run through the system.” She went to their room and grabbed their wallets, pulling out their driver's licenses.

Hay took them out to her car to run while a detective did a sweep of the house to make sure it's up to code for foster care. Hay returned the licenses as Detective Jones gave the house a passing grade. Louise verified “So we can keep Jake and Astrid during the investigation?”

Hay nodded “Yes. We'll send someone out to do a more thorough inspection and walk you through the necessary paperwork and procedures.”

Louise nodded “Thank you. I'm gonna tell my husband. Can you call into school for Jake and Astrid? We don't have the authority to do that and I think they should stay home after the night they've had.”

Danielle Hay said “We'll take care of it. By the end of the day tomorrow, you should have the custodial authority to call in for them.”

Louise nodded and went over to the kitchen table, kneeling in front of the boy “Jake, I just talked to the Child Services lady and she said you guys can stay with us while they're investigating.”

Jake gave her a small smile, he said “Thank you.”

Louise said “You'll be staying with Bradley and Astrid will take the guest room, alright?” Jake nodded. Louise stood “I'll set up a spot for you.”

Tiger ran back into the woods after hearing that they were safe, hearing the plan to keep them that way.

Astrid brought Jake on her next visit after he caught her trying to pack a snack for Tiger. Astrid jumped on her friend, “Guess who?” He lifted his head fondly, purring. She pointed at the newcomer “This is my brother Jake.”

Jake stuttered “Easy, big guy.”

“He's called Tiger, I named him because he doesn't talk.”

Jake said “Astrid, he's just a guy. Mute and the size of a mountain but still just a guy.” Tiger smiled, showing his fangs. Jake amended “Okay, he has fangs.”

“And claws,” added Astrid. “He doesn't talk but he purrs and growls and roars. He doesn't get hurt because he heals really fast. He eats fish raw, everything but the bone, he throws that in the river. Tiger is pretty cool, isn't he?”

“Astrid, what you just described is terrifying.”

She shrugged “I think he has sharp senses like a dog, or a cat.”

Jake tried to play cool “So he can track, eh?” Tiger nodded.

Astrid said “He doesn't talk but he's not stupid.” Tiger stood to his full height.

“He's huge.” Jake's eyes took in the human tiger's full appearance, frowning as he started his second sweep. Then slowly he approached the big guy, who was consciously silent. He reached out a hand “We're cool, right?”

Tiger nodded then dove into the river and came out a second later, soaking wet but without most of the muck on his upper half. He offered his hand to Jake, they shook then he dropped to sit, snatching a fish from the stream. Jake looked down at where he grabbed and couldn't see the bottom, which explained how he could rinse off the way he did. Slowly Jake sat beside Tiger with Astrid between them. Tilting his head, Tiger got Astrid talking. Jake was amazed at how much she had to say, he was starting to believe he hadn't just happened to fall off his bed and find out what his father had been doing. Astrid played with her Tiger's hair, he purred.

Jake was content watching them, at least he wasn't sure what to do. Tiger, a human tiger, he finally put it together “Mutant.” Tiger tilted his head “You're a mutant, that's why you're so different from us. We're humans, you're a mutant.” Tiger only tilted his head further.

Astrid was distraught “What are you talking about? And, and what's it matter?”

“It doesn't matter. It's just, I'm trying to understand. I thought Tiger was the name of your imaginary friend not something so real. I think he's a mutant, I'm not sure what that means except he's a person with powers. You saw how fast he grabs fish, look in the river, see how deep it is. You said he's got claws and senses sharper than a normal person's, I've seen his fangs. He's a mutant, I think.”

“Okay.” Tiger put her hand on his head and she started petting him again. “His hair is really soft, softer than a normal person's.”

Jake tentatively touched Tiger's hair and nodded “Yeah. Maybe it's like his fangs, just part of him being mutant. Y'know we can't tell people about him. If I start talking about Tiger then he'll become an urban legend and people will hunt him like they hunt bigfoot. I'd hate to see how many people would come after him for being a mutant, a lot of people hate mutants. How about I bring you out here every weekend? We can pack some snacks, no one would be suspicious of sibling bonding.”

“I'd like that. What about you, Tiger?” A nod and nuzzle was his response. “Alright, it's a date. Can you show Jake what you showed me? Give him a ride through your home?” Nod and he assumed the position on all fours. Astrid encouraged her brother “Get on, it's fun.”

Jake slowly mounted then Tiger took off, turning quickly on his run through forest and jumping the river a few times before slowing to a strut across from Astrid. Finishing with a graceful leap to her side, Jake climbed off and Tiger stood to his full height to stretch then sat down beside Astrid. Jake said “That was awesome! I was scared at first because I'm bigger than you, I wasn't sure he could handle my weight but it was no problem. That was exhilarating. We are definitely coming back on the weekends, I want to get to know him like you do.”

Astrid smiled and cuddled into Tiger's side “Sit down and pet him.”

Jake's careful motions finally got on the bigger boy's nerves and Tiger quickly moved Jake's hand to his head. A few moments later, the tension from the sudden move had eased. Both siblings were content to sit with Tiger, Astrid eventually fell asleep and Jake left to get something to drink. Both of their guardians were still at work and would be for a few more hours. When Astrid woke up and took her drink, Tiger accepted the third one was his.

The two siblings’ friendship with the feral mutant boy saved the town. For the most part, Weston was out of the way enough that no one went there on accident. On the rare occasions someone did stumble into town, the people were friendly and helped them on their way without pushing them away. If someone reported the town to be the base of operations for terrorists then they'd be ignored because Weston was full of friendly people and not near anything. At most state police would investigate, they wouldn't bother passing it onto the feds. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened, terrorists took over the town. The paramilitary  group rounded up the children to leverage against the adults. Jake managed to hide until the invaders noticed a picture of him with his sister when they were forcing the Kings to house them. They soon discovered Jake, who ran for the woods. When their forces were about to catch him, he screamed “Tiger!” Tripping, he was on the ground when the monstrous man slashed the other men's throats with a growl. He picked Jake up off the ground and set him down against a tree. Looking at the dead agents, he hefted one and held him next to Jake then dropped the body and pointed between the boy and the body, growling the whole time. When Jake calmed down enough to look at the body, he stuttered “You want me to put his suit on?” Nod. “Turn away.” Tiger did. Jake quickly stripped the dead man down, suiting up and throwing some of his clothes down on the ground. “Okay.” Tiger looked at him with a cocked head. “Do I sound different?” Deciding to go with what humans would hear, Tiger nodded.

The wild man crouched down, grabbed Jake's clothes and jumped into the trees, hiding them. Quietly dropping down, he threw the naked agent on his brothers then carried them to the river with Jake following. Dumping the bodies one by one, the river carried them off. “Is that what you did with the ones that attacked Astrid?” Without looking, Tiger flipped up the mask on the helmet then nodded.

He grabbed Jake then jumped over the river, leading him to a lowered part of the woods where the tree canopy almost blacked out the ground. Realizing his mutation might be allowing him to see, he put Jake's hand on the edge of the cave. “Is it safe? For normal- people without superpowers?” After a few moments spent walking deep into the cave, Tiger snarled to demonstrate the echo. He dragged Jake back to the riverside, nodding.

He stopped at the edge of the water and leaned on a tree. When Jake didn't immediately give him information, he waved to the uniform. Jake looked down at himself then back at Tiger who had his arms crossed. “You wanna know what they did?” Nod. “They rounded up the kids and they're leveraging us to force the adults cooperation. I don't think they're gonna just leave us alone. The way they're treating us, like things not people. I don't think anyone's safe, especially not Astrid with all her faith in you and talk about how you're gonna save us all. Are you, gonna save us?” Nod. Tiger took him across the river, slamming him into the muddy edge before dipping him into the river to clean off the mud. He set Jake on his feet and waved him onward back to town.

For the next week, they worked together to evacuate people. Jake provided a distraction while Tiger moved the kids out of harm's way, sometimes evacuating adults was as simple as flipping his mask up and telling them to move out. Tiger took everyone to the cave where they'd started a fire with a lighter then the people kept it going with sticks and leaves. After the town was evacuated, Tiger started doing solo missions to retrieve munitions and sabotaging the terrorists. He hunted for the townspeople and stole things from town he couldn't hunt.

Jake kept hope alive and went on to lead the men in taking out the occupying force. Tiger took them to the rooftops then he made a scene and Jake openly rebelled. When the question of ‘you and what army’ came up, the shooting started. Tiger jumped around, slashing the agents’ necks, as if bullets never hit him. He ran soon after the townspeople returned home and began their recovery, trying to protect them from people hunting him.


End file.
